Gaga for the Lady
by Oi.Blondie
Summary: Spencer lives with Aiden, Aiden is gay and Chelsea tags along for the ride. They think Spence is gay - she disagrees. Then Ashley comes along. Bit of cutesy, not-too-angsty mind drabble with Gaga as a minor influence!
1. The Power of Ben and Jerry

**Hey guys, I'm back after a super long hiatus! Just had a bit of time and an urge to write, so here is the outcome! Feel free to send me PMs with any ideas you guys may have as I have no solid plan for this bad boy yet! Please read and review :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - The Power of Ben and Jerry<strong>

"There will never be anyone else I'll love….EVER!"

"Don't say that!"

"Its true! I swear my heart has just shattered…EVERYWHERE!"

Spencer just laughed as she attempted to console her best friend and took another mouthful of Ben and Jerry's. Its a tradition held close by women across the world – when you get burnt the first thing you go for is the spoon, the second – the tub of choice.

_Ice cream sales must rocket over Valentines Day…all those broken hearted single ladies…all those tubs_. Spencer thought, _Maybe spoon sales increase too?_ _Maybe you can get special love spoons._

Tonight Chelsea had chosen caramel chew chew, not Spencer's favourite but she went with it. Last time they had one of these evenings it was Spencer's choice, chocolate fudge brownie was the cure and the girls ploughed their way through 2 tubs before falling asleep half way through The Little Mermaid.

"Chels, you guys were only together for 3 weeks!"

"3 weeks and 2 days and 4 hours actually!"

"Well I'm so sorry mate, it must be those 2 days and 4 hours that made him the absolute love of your life."

Shit. She'd said the wrong thing. Chelsea was staring at her like she was the world's worst friend. Maybe she was, this dude was totally wrong for her and nobody would convince the blonde otherwise. To be fair, he hadn't made the best of impressions – mocking her name on the first meeting was _not _the way to roll and Spencer made that clear. Her vodka and orange looked real pretty on his white jacket.

"Babes I just mean that you weren't together that long, you're bound to meet someone who deserves you."

"But I loved him."

"You're first date was at McDonalds. He didn't let you go large. He didn't even pay."

That did it she won. Best friend award right there for Miss Carlin! Chelsea broke down, she was beaten by the truth and sunk into the caramel goodness that she knew would fix her soul.

"Dya want to watch The Little Mermaid?" Chelsea just nodded and soon enough the dulcet tones of Ariel filled the room.

As Sebastian was about to get cooked by a mental Frenchman chasing him around the kitchen with a mondo knife, Spencer felt a soft weight lean into her side. Looking over she realised that Chelsea had fallen asleep mid-spoonful and was gently breathing as she fell asleep against her friend. Spencer turned off the TV and carefully manoeuvred so that the pair could sleep on the sofa, snuggled up under the fleecy Disney Princess blanket they used especially for moments like this.

The girls had been friends since they were kids, their families lived across the street from each other and apart from that one time when Spencer had stolen the yellow crayon during an art class when they were 8, they had never argued. They'd gone through school together, attended the same church group and even tried out some sports together, but both decided that synchronised swimming was not for them and agreed to never wear swimming caps again – the latex did not work for Chelsea's do. So here they were, 19 years old, both in Los Angeles and both still the same people they were when they met. The only difference now is that Spencer attended photography school and Chelsea went to do a painting and sculpting course across town.

* * *

><p>Eventually, Spencer was woken up by the smell of bacon being lightly friend in the kitchen and followed the instructions of her stomach.<p>

_To the foooooood Spencer, go to the food. Aid is cooking, Aid is good, Aid is wise._

"Good morning my beautiful flatmate."

"It's ok Spence, no need to suck up…" He handed her a plate of perfectly sizzled crispy bacon, two slices of lightly toasted bread and the tub of butter.

"Did you know I loved you?" He replied with a raised eyebrow and a lazy smile.

"I saw the two men on the coffee table – Chels finally broke up with the douche bag from Detroit?"

"Yerp. Cant say I'm sorry to see him go." She said between mouthfuls of pig. "I really wasn't a fan."

"Really Spence? You do surprise me!" Aiden joined his flatmate at the table and applied far too much ketchup to his breakfast. "I thought you loooooved him?"

"Pfffft! Wanker."

"I hear ya sister." Spencer gave her flatmate a silly smile at his attempt to seem gangsta, he blushed slightly. "I agree, he was a tosspot. What's new with you anyway?"

She swallowed the last of her meal and took a gulp of Aiden's juice. "Nothing duders, I've been busy with class and then Chelsea turned up last night. Pretty chill to be honest. What about you? Didn't hear you come in last night – successful night I take it?"

He coughed lightly as his sexual activities once again became the topic of conversation.

"Maybe."

Spencer gave him the classic head tilt. "Ok yes! But he was so pretty and I just couldn't let him walk home alone!"

"I'm sure he was safe enough once inside his house though?"

"A but what if somebody had broken in?"

"Torn the house apart and hidden in the wardrobe?"

"Exactly. I had to stay for his own protection."

"And where better to protect him than in his own bed."

"Naked."

"No pointless clothes in the way to disrupt your super-awesome ninja skills."

"Precisely. I had just had to stay. It was better for everyone."

A moment passed as the pair let their ridiculous conversation settle. They always spoke like this. They'd only known eachother for a few months, but being thrown together at University forms bonds faster than in a normal situation. Aiden had responded to Spencers advert for a flatmate before the semester had started, as she claimed she was 'allergic to single beds, shared kitchens and 3am fire alarms'. The pair moved in together soon after and just immediately clicked.

Spencer had no problem with Aiden being a flaming homo, and actively participated in his love life – setting him up on dates, prepping him for dates and getting all the details the night after the date. This was as much a ritual for them, as ice cream and Disney films were for the girls. Aiden was always vetting Spencer's men, ensuring they were hot enough totty for his housewife before allowing her to date them, and as annoying as this could be sometimes, she knew that he was just making sure she didn't lower any standards.

"There was no murdering burglar in the wardrobe was there?"

"Nah I just wanted to have sex."

"Who wanted to have sex? Man whore?" Chelsea entered the room and sat at the head of the table before grabbing some bread and the remaining bits of bacon.

The trio giggled at their antics and settled into comfortable conversation about boys. Even Chelsea was feeling more chirpy today.

_The miracle of ice-cream. _Spencer thought as she watched her two friends smile and exchange silly banter over breakfast. _So much for loving him with all her heart! Pffft whatever!_

"So Spence, Chelsea hates men, and I love them – what's your opinion babes?"

"They're useful, but I can't be arsed with them at the moment."

"Chris turned you down again?" Aiden asked bluntly, earning a slap from Chelsea. "What? I was only asking! He's not good enough for her anyway!"

"It's ok guys, nah he's not interested. I'm just going to admire his features from afar."

"You're better than that Spence, move on. Sure there's plenty of guys at your Uni?" The other girl asked.

"Yeah there are plenty, but I don't know. He's just real pretty. Meh I'm over it."

"Good girl! So town tonight? It's Bang Tidy Friday at Grays."

"Aid that's a gay night!"

"Your point being?"

"Me and Chels aren't gay."

"So?"

"How are we meant to fix our broken hearts with gay guys?" Chelsea piped up.

Aiden considered this for a moment. "Spence you've never been against gayness, maybe you should give it a go! That could be why you've been single for so long!"

The boy was covered in bread crusts and bits of bacon as the blonde responded to his comment. "Come on dude! Seriously?"

"WHAT?" He asked innocently, "it could happen!"

"Nah pal, you're the only gay in the flat."

"Hmmm, I think the blonde doth protest too much!" He said while picking bacon fat out of his hair.

_I'm noth protesteth at all-eth. Stupid Aiden._

_I think._

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review :)<strong>


	2. Sure Spence?

**Hello readers! Thank you for the reviews and alerts - more feedback would be awesome just o help me get some direction and give me an ego boost :-p Here's chapter twooooo!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 - Sure Spence? <strong>

After a trio of showers and a quick disposal of the melted men still sat on the coffee table, the girls decided that a shopping trip was in order while Aiden went to grab the booze for a pre-lash, pre-drinks, pre-drunk drinks sesh. Aiden had managed to persuade them that a night at Grays was the best idea and gave 2 clear reasons, the first being that the music was infinitely better than in a straight bar as Britney was bound to be played and also, he wanted to go and they had no better plans. So the girls had chosen that such an occasion required new clothes and maybe a cheeky pair of shoes.

"What rules did Aiden give us again?" Chelsea asked as she walked into the store.

"Guys dress down, girls dress up."

"Is that for gays or straights?"

"Gays or straights? Really Chels?" Spencer asked incredulously while thumbing through a selection of far too skimpy dresses.

"Ach you know what I mean, do we dress up or down?"

"Straight girls dress up so that gay girls know they're straight."

Chelsea stopped moving to allow her brain the chance to fully understand that logic…it didn't work. "What?"

"It's Aiden's theory. He thinks that gay guys always dress up more for a night out than a straight guy does."

"But we're not guys."

"SERIOUSLY?" Spencer gave up looking for her size in the sparkly blue dress and gave her slow friend her full attention. "It's the opposite then. Aid thinks gay girls only wear baggy ripped denims, tank tops and checked shirts, with either man boots or chucks. Soooo as straight women, we are theoretically more inclined to dress up….dresses, sparkles, heels."

"Ahhhh I get it. Then people know we're straight and don't hit on us!" Spencer nodded, grateful the message had reached its destination. "But it's not a bad thing if we get hit on is it? It's a compliment right?"

"Yeah I guess you could see it that way. You wear dresses when we go out anyway, so I really don't see the biggie."

At this, Chelsea looked up at her blue eyed friend for a long moment before turning back to the rack of skin tight leather trousers. Without looking away from the stores vile collection of wife-beaters, Spencer responded.

"What is it now?"

"Nothing, it's cool."

"Chelsea Lewis don't lie to me."

_The full name will get her. She ain't getting away with giving me a look and not explaining it. Tut tut tut._

"Garrr don't full name me! It's nothing, I just…it's just…well what you just said…see, you kinda well…you don't ever like…ya know, wear dresses…" The comment hung there while Spencer took in what her best friend was pushing, after a deep breath the blonde replied.

"Chels, babes, I wear my ripped denims because they're comfy and I wear my chucks because I can't afford other shoes. I don't wear dresses because my legs are shit, and my choice in clothing has nothing to do with any sexuality you and Aiden seem to want me to be!" She huffed loudly.

"So you're not gay?"

"NO!" Spencer stormed into changing room, taking with her the stupid dress that made her legs look fugly. Chelsea followed after her, feeling terrible that she'd annoyed her friend so much – but she was only asking…it was odd.

"Spencerrrrr…I'm sorry. I was only asking" the curtain didn't respond, "Spence answer me!" still silence, "Come on dude, I didn't mean anything by it. It's Aiden's stupid theory, that's all, I just got thinking and I shouldn't have said anything after this morning. Im sorry…..love me again."

At that the curtain pulled back sharply and a flustered blonde appeared.

"Fine. But you're sooooo not my type!" Both ladies smiled widely at the comeback and then regarded the dress.

Spencer stood in an electric blue dress that stopped a bit above her knees and rested on one shoulder. It was detailed with little silver cotton edging and had a sexy black lace trim. With nothing on her feet and only a cross necklace around her neck her friend thought she'd never looked prettier.

"Damn Spence, where have you been hiding that figure? You look beautiful."

Spencer flushed a little red at the compliment and then became very interested in her unpainted toe nails. "Fanks, but I only put this on because you made me all self-conscious and shit. I'm just gunna risk it and wear my jeans." Before she could turn and pull the curtain fully closed Chelsea snapped it from her.

"Girl, you wear those jeans if that's what you feel comfortable in and do not wear something because you think you should to fit in. But you have to know that you look stunning in that and should not be so harsh on those sexy little legs of yours. That's it. Speech over."

Chelsea walked out of the changing rooms and went back to the racks, leaving Spencer to look at herself in the mirror.

_Hmm, maybe they aren't so bad. It's just my knees…I got mom's knees. The dress is pretty though, and a club is dark – maybe nobody would see my Frankenstein joints? But the jeans are my friend. I've attracted guys in the jeans…they work for me. I'll wear the jeans…..No, buy the dress Spencer you could make the girls go wild – that would be funny! Watch Aiden's face! Urgh what to do! Maybe baby steps….a cheeky skirt? Cracking heels?_

_Or just the jeans and killer heels?_

_OH what to do? _"CHELSEEEEEAAAAAA!"

* * *

><p>After dropping Chelsea at home, Spencer walked through her door and immediately a cocktail was thrust into her hand by an excited Aiden. He'd already had a couple of 'tester' drinks to ensure that his mix was just perfect and the alcohol was clearly taking its toll. The drink was a concoction of rum, vodka and peach schnapps with a dash of OJ thrown in to mix it all up and make it bearable. Aiden loved it and Spencer had no choice but to drink it along with him.<p>

"Mate what is in that bad boy?" She said with a grimace as the liquid burnt her throat. She dumped her bags on the staircase and followed her flatmate through to their kitchen.

"Urm in that one we have…" He smelt the drink and looked confused, "Alcohol?"

Spencer laughed and took another sip. "How many have you had already?"

"Six!" He answered with a gleaming smile.

"How are you still standing?"

"God Spence, I know we've only lived together for a few months and all but seriously, this guy can handle his liquor! Years of underage drinking have prepped my body for the worst!"

"You're still underage."

"So are you baby girl."

"I have a fake ID."

"As do I. I'm 23 apparently." He said while pulling out the card and flashing it in Spencer's face. "See."

"I'm only 22."

"Gutted for you Blondie. Here, try this one now!" He took the drink from her hand and gave her a new one, which was worryingly dark.

"I hadn't finished that yet!" She took a sip and felt her head wobble instantly. "Woooooft! That is solid gold man! Whats that one?"

"Ehhh, that is….a Long Island Iced Tea…..with a dash of absinthe!" He gave a wild grin and watched as Spencer's eyes grew wide.

"Aiden! What the fuck? You know I can't drink that shit! Do you not remember our first week here? I practically filled the bath with the contents of my stomach!"

"Urgh yeah, I remember! That how you knew I was gay remember? I held your hair back and changed you into your pjs."

"My new top remained unstained thanks to you."

"Couldn't ruin that beautiful number."

"Hence the gay spotting."

"True story."

* * *

><p>After many more Aiden specials, 20 minutes in the shower and an hour getting ready the house was ready to roll. Spencer heard the doorbell go and the muffled chatter of her friends getting their stuff together before calling her to get her butt downstairs because the taxi was ready. She adjusted her outfit, pulled at her hair and quickly applied one more coat of mascara to her lashes before tottering out of her room and slowly approaching the stairs.<p>

She felt eyes on her as soon as she crept into their line of sight, Chelsea grinned like a proud mother while Aiden's mouth dropped. Spencer slowly descended the stairs in her black killer heels, and revealed the whole outfit to be a tight, figure hugging, black skirt that stopped just above her troublesome knees, paired with an almost see-through, deep blue, floaty top that hung off one shoulder and a perfectly fitting black lace bra beneath which was just visible. She was the perfect amount of sexy, and she could handle that.

_Baby steps Spence. Lol at Aiden!_

The boy picked his mouth off the floor and cleared his throat. "Jesus girl you look mighty fine! Even I'm questioning my career choice!"

"I'm so proud of you" Chelsea whispered as the girls hugged "you look stunning."

"Thanks guys, now lets get in this cab! I need to keep my booze levels high or I'm running back in there for my babies!"

"NOT THE JEANS!" The duo shouted in response, earning them a trademark Carlin eyebrow as they all climbed into the taxi.

"Spence, when I said dress up…I didn't mean dress up so much that every human in the building turns to a gibbering wreck! You are going to get all the attention tonight….sorry Chels."

"Nah bro its cool, you're so right. Spence you better watch your back tonight."

"And your ass."

"And your tits."

"And your legs."

"And your…"

"OK! Guys I get it, geeeez !"

Aiden and Chelsea shared a cheeky wink at where their banter was leading too. "But seriously Spence, the ladies are gunna wanna see how far up those legs go?" He bent over as to try and look up her skirt, "They do go on forever eh?"

"AIDEN, cool down! I feel all weird now, please can I go change."

_I don't want to be hit on by a girl, I wouldn't know what to do…_

"Don't you dare Carlin! You look stunning, and like we said before…it's just a compliment."

The girls shared a smile and dropped the subject. Unfortunately Aiden didn't catch it – or more than likely chose to ignore it.

"Yeah, or you could just go for it? You're not against girls are you?"

"Yeah, well..I dunno, it's not something I've ever considered Aid. I like boys. Anyway, why is all this on me? Chelsea is a girl too…she could just as easily be the gay one!"

_Valid point Carlin, congratulations. _

"True, but before yesterday she was having sex with a boy. I've never known you bring anyone back to the flat…or stay out for that matter. It's just odd is all, Uni is the time to be a slaaaaaaaaaag and you're not rocking that boat."

With that he turned to look out of the taxi window effectively ending the conversation. Spencer turned to Chelsea for support and was met with a less than comforting face.

"He's got a point babes, I know you've been with guys. But I don't know why you're so against it all. Just go with it. We're going to a gay club and it's going to be fun. You look…"

She was lost for words, so Aiden helped.

"Mighty bangable."

Spencer scoffed.

"Classy as ever."

"But he's right! Look we're here, so just go with the flow. Enjoy the attention and stop over thinking things!"

They climbed out of the taxi, paid the driver and walked into the room, one girl on each of Aiden's large arms. The music hit them immediately and set the tone for the evening – it was Britney, and it was Womanizer…

"Let the games begin ladies!"

_Here goes nothing…_

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review Guys :D<strong>


	3. Edge of Proof

**Howdy all...ok just gunna throw this out there...I'm not English. I had a review which just said "u r so english", now I don't know if I'm missing something but that review was less of a review and more of a statement...a statement which was infact wrong. So to you crazy rebel reviewer, I would like to inform you that I am Welsh but live in Scotland. Not sure if that effects my story of two fictitious American lesbians who live their lives as my mind see's fit, but just incase... LOL **

**You crazy lot! Thank you for all the other reviews...too! All are appreciated!**

**I forgot my disclaimer - Not mine. yadda yadda yadda**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 - Edge of Proof<strong>

The club was packed. The smell of that attractive combination of alcohol and sweat smacked Spencer around the nostrils until she gave in and breathed.

_Urgh if I didn't feel sick before, I do now!_

The bass was pounding off the walls and the sea of people before her was seemingly moving as one. Bodies swaying, grinding, twirling and jumping with the beat of the music, it was almost hypnotic, but Spencer was pulled away from the entrance and dragged to the bar. Britney had finally started wailing like a squashed mouse after the DJ's own version of the intro, which meant the friends had to shout by eachothers ears to even almost hear what was being said.

Aiden made the international symbol for 'Drink?' and pointed to the girls. Chelsea leaned in close to his ear and placed her order.

"White wine please, Aid!" He nodded his understanding and gestured for the barman as Spencer pointed to the poster of 'Budweiser'.

"Excuse me handsome! Hey, can I get a large white wine and 2 Buds please?" Aiden winked at the man and turned his head to get a good view of his ass as he walked away.

"Aiden!"

"What? He's beautiful!" He feigned shock and then gave a naughty smile.

"You aren't leaving this bar tonight are you?" Spencer questioned with a raised eyebrow. Aiden shook his head and winked again.

"AIDEN you were our chaperone! You cant bail straight away!"

The drinks appeared on the bar and the barmaid tapped Aiden on the shoulder to get his attention. Giving his trademark smoulder, money exchanged hands and if you were looking closely enough you'd see the dash of red appearing on the barman's cheeks. He went off to get the change and returned with more than they had bargained for. Three shots glasses filled with a very suspicious looking brown liquor which smelled of aniseed sat before them.

"On the house cutie." The barman winked at his man and walked away.

"SCORE!" Aiden shouted loudly making the girls laugh. "This is liquid cocaine! Well not reallllllly, it's half Jager , half Sambucca and wholly delicious!"

The group laughed at the boys antics and held the shots to the middle.

"To Spencer! May she find the womaniser within!" He shouted before throwing the liquid into his mouth. All three swallowed their drinks and then breathed in deeply, allowing the rush of oxygen give the alcohol more to work with.

_**Daddy-o, you've got the swagger of a champion**_

_**Too bad for you, you just can't find the right companion**_

Aiden grabbed ladies around their waists and carved a path to the dancefloor. When he had found a suitable spot, he turned them around and all three began to dance in time to the beat.

_**I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard, it could be easy**_

_**Who you are, that's just who you are baby**_

"Why aren't you propping up the bar?" Chelsea asked Aiden.

"I had to dance to this song! It's Britney! I get thrown out of homo-heaven for such a crime! Now get to the boogie ladies!" He spun them around once more and the trio continued to dance to the nutcase singer, throwing shapes all over the place and demolishing their drinks. Eventually the song came to its mighty finale and Aiden gestured to the bar once more. He collected two drinks each, delivered them to his ladies and smoothly made his way back to the bar, leaving the girls to dance.

_**I know you want me**__**  
><strong>__**I made it obvious that I want you too**__**  
><strong>__**So put it on me**__**  
><strong>__**Let's remove the space between me and you**_

The room was pretty big, filled with a huge dancefloor and little booths around the edge for those who were danced out, drunk or horny….some appeared to be all of the above. The house lights were down with only the green lazers casting light over the masses. The occasion burst of club smoke filled the room with a mysterious haze which to a drunken mind was mesmerising, Spencer found herself absentmindedly drinking her beer and staring at the way the wisps of smoke twisted and turned into eachother – eventually fading to nothing.

_**Now rock your body**__**  
><strong>__**Damn I like the way that you move**__**  
><strong>__**So give it to me**__**  
><strong>__**Cause I already know what you wanna do**_

She moved between guys dressed in their finery, girls dressed in their less than finery and not once noticed that every set of eyes in the room had glanced in her way at least once. Her long blonde hair, sexy outfit and adorable drunken face was causing a fair bit of attention.

"Who is that?"

"Oh sweet jesus, an angel has landed!"

"I love her hair…its so pretty!"

"Dya think I could get her to come home with me?"

"Sure she can't be gay?"

"Bitch."

_**Here's the situation**__**  
><strong>__**Been to every nation**__**  
><strong>__**Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do**_

Chelsea wasn't handling her alcohol much better and found herself dancing alone to Enrique, suddenly fascinated by the way her shoes caught the green laser. Her kept moving her feet, with no clear idea of where she was going until she felt a body press up against her back. For a moment she was worried that she had accidentally given a lovely lesbian the wrong idea, until she realise that the body behind her breast-less and it was strong. Gentle hands settled on her hips and started to guide her back towards the dance-floor, never breaking the connection they had formed.

"Tell me you're not a teasing lipstick lesbian?" The deep voice spoke into her ear.

"I'm here with a friend, Aiden." She barely managed to say, feeling the hands rise higher and settle on her waist.

"That's good to know, so am I." She could almost hear the smile in the person's voice and relaxed at their touch. Chelsea was just going with it.

The music in the club stopped suddenly and the only sound was the gentle "ooh" sound coming from the speaker system. After a beat, the entire room burst into excited woooping and hollering and a jet of smoke added further atmosphere. Spencer was in sensory heaven as her lagging reflexes struggling to comprehend what was happening.

She just liked the smoke rings.

"GAGA, GAGA, GAGA" Started to beat into the club from the patrons as the introduction was continued for an extended period of time.

As the music dwindled, and the crowd got louder, Spencer suddenly realised that she was alone in the club. As she scanned the crowds for that tell-tale afro, she caught the eye of a pretty brunette and smiled out of politeness, forgetting where she was, and what that small slip of a mouth curl meant. Almost instantly the girl was by her side and starting to dance with the lost blonde.

_**There ain't no reason you and me should be alone**_

_**Tonight, yeah, baby!**_

_**And I got a reason that you're who should take me home tonight**_

The brunette was loving this moment, the song was perfect and she made sure that Spencer caught the meaning behind it. The girl was slightly smaller than Spencer, with deep brown eyes and long dark hair. She was wearing slightly fitted jeans, chucks and a tight shirt which showed off her athletic figure.

_Aiden was right! There is a theory, and his is correct! I must tell him!_

_**I need a girl that thinks it's right when it's so wrong**_

_**Tonight, yeah, baby**_

_**Right on the limits where we know we both belong tonight**_

The girl took Spencer around the waist and pulled them closer together, placing a denim thigh between the blondes' she started to grind into the girl. Spencer went to move out of the situation, still not 100% sure of what was happening to her, knowing only that she had proved the theory and would really like to be allowed to find her friend.

_**It's hard to feel the rush, to brush the dangerous**_

_**I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you**_

_**Where we can both fall far in love**_

Once again, Spencer tried to remove the arms from around her waist, smiling politely as she did so because she was indeed flattered, but this wasn't what she wanted. The arms just got tighter, holding the blonde in place, and causing her to start to panic a little. Feeling herself flush, Spencer moved her arms which were getting trapped against the body next to her, and tried to push it away at the waist. The girl just spun Spencer around so that her front was to Spencer's back and continued to grind in that way she seemed to like.

_Oh Spencer, what have you gone and gotten yourself into? Where's my friends! I don't like this at all….and I must tell Aiden he was right!_

_**I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth**_

_**Out on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you**_

"Please, I just want to find my friends!" Spencer shouted behind her to the girl who was makes her feel more uncomfortable by the second.

"You've got me now, enjoy it! It's just you and me baby!" She replied in what was probably supposed to be a sexy tone.

"Just let me go, you're hurting me." Spencer fought through the alcohol haze and realised that her hips were hurting from where the hand was gripping her tightly. "Let me go!" She started to shout, panic creeping into her voice.

_**I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,**_

_**I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you**_

The girl continued to ignore her, and nobody came to help poor Spencer because the Gaga had got into her stride and the crowd had followed. People were too busy spilling drinks, making out and dancing wildly to notice one girl getting hit on. Spencer looked at people and desperately tried to catch someones attention. She didn't want to freak out, because this was just a dance - A very forceful unwanted dance that she couldn't stop, but still, it was only a dance.

_Please somebody get her off me! Surely if Aiden and Chels are right I should at least have a say in the matter? Garrrr girl get off!_

_**I'm on the edge with you!**_

Suddenly the tension around her body was released and she stumbled into a gentler embrace. The alcohol and adrenaline had made her very unsteady on her heels so she took a moment to balance, feeling slightly safer in these arms than the others. The warm body moved a hand up to her slightly exposed shoulder and protectively held her there, while the person turned to the pervy dancer.

"Stay the fuck away from her Carmen!" The voice second girl yelled as she put herself between Spencer and the now identified brunette.

"I wasn't doing anything! We were dancing, get over it!" Carmen shouted back.

"She isn't yours to dance with!"

"Says who, she gave me the eyes!"

"Blondie here can't even see straight! And I think you'll find she asked you to let her go, so BACK. OFF." Spencer felt the arm move slightly as Carmen was shoved back into the crowd by the mysterious hero. There was a momentary stand-off before Carmen disappeared back into the crowd.

The hero turned to face Spencer and smiled gently at her. Spencer looked up and saw the smallest hero in the world, in the highest heels imaginable. She had brown hair too, but it was gently curled around her face and although her chocolate brown eyes were decorated with dramatic eyeliner, they were much softer.

"Are you ok Blondie?" The husky voice spoke.

"Mhmm, I just wanted to see my friend but she wouldn't let me." Spencer frowned at the memory.

"It's ok, Carmen's an ass. Did she hurt you?" The girl turned Spencer's wrists over in her hands and could see the slight red marks where Carmen had gripped too hard.

"Not really, it's fine, I just…I…was it my fault? I should have worn jeans."

The husky voice laughed loudly at the last comment and gave the blonde a big smile. "Don't ever think that was you're fault. No means no ok, jeans or no jeans!"

"I didn't want to wear this anyway, stupid Chelsea."

Laughter rang out again, apparently Spencer was a funny drunk. A hand stuck out between them and took Spencers.

"I'm Ashley, and I think Chelsea made a very wise choice for you!"

Spencer blushed at the compliment and looked down at her hand being held by the other girl's. She took in the clothes the girl was wearing – extremely high heels, a dangerously short denim skirt and a tight fitting, black halter neck top. She looked amazing, and straight.

_AIDEN! His theory!_

"I have to find Aiden!" She rattled out, before remembering that she had skipped a few pleasantries thanks to her little head ramble. "Shit, sorry, Spencer…is me, I am Spencer."

Ashley laughed again and gave an shining smile. "Ok then SpencerIsMeIAmSpencer, lets find your Aiden boy."

Ashley went to move through the crowd, but met resistance and Spencer tugged her back over.

"Thank you. For helping me…I was a bit freaked. And Im rather drunk..so yeah. Thanks." She blushed and looked down at their still held hands.

"You are very welcome, I've always wanted to be the Knight in Shining Armour."

The girls moved between the crowd, trying to catch a glimpse of the "Super afro and Gelled Mess" as Spencer described them, and eventually located the pair looking worried over by the drunk, danced out, horny booths.

"Aiden! I proved your theory…"

"SPENCER! Where have you been?"

"We've been looking for you for ages! Enrique came on and I realised we weren't together anymore! Then some boy danced with me and you were forgotten….but then I remembered and I was very worried!"

"Woooooooow, slow down cheeky chopsticks! I was following the smoke and then I got caught up in a weird sexy dance which wasn't sexy, more sleazy, and it gave me bruises but the my Knight showed up and im safe!" She raised her hands, one of which was still attached to Ashleys and shrugged… "See."

"What? Who's the Knight? Oh my God, this would be so much easier if I hadn't had three more of those shots." Aiden looked a little green.

"I'm the Knight, Ashley..." She held out her hand, but was kinda worried she wouldn't get it back. "Your friend wanted to find you guys about some theory she's proved?"

"YES THE THEORY! Aiden, listen to me! Your boys up girls down theory is right!"

Ashley quirked an eyebrow at the accidental innuendo, but bit back the comment.

"Spencer it wasn't a theory it was fact!" He argued

"Nononono I proved the fact!"

"Proved the fact?"

"Yes you heard. I made the fact….factual."

"Just explain it Spencer!" Chelsea cut the pair off before the conversation spiralled even more.

"Ok, so Creepy Carmen wore jeans and a shirt and chucks and she was gay! Isn't that amazing!" The group nodded, while Ashley looked truly lost. "But Ashley here," She pointed to the appropriate person as to validate the comment, "is wearing super straight clothes! And she's straight! That's awesome! Aiden you're like Einstein!"

"Spencer…you have had way to much to drink!" Aiden laughed at his very over excited roommate!

"Aww Spence, you had fun tonight playing spot the gay!"

The trio bantered back and forth for a moment, forgetting briefly that Ashley was still there and still very much held in place by Spencer, until she spoke up.

"Spencer, sorry babe, but you're wrong…."

"What?" The three of them asked in unison.

"You're wrong….Spencer I'm gay…"

Aiden's jaw once again hit the floor. Chelsea looked immediately to the joined hands and tried to keep back a cheeky smile. While Spencer was just elsewhere entirely.

"NooooWayyyyyyyyyyy!"

_Is she sure?_

* * *

><p><strong>Please review guys, they do make me happy inside :D<strong>


	4. All of Her

**Hiiiiya, so it's been awhile...sorry, like 2 years almost since I started this story! After some lovely reviews for Finding the Story and after getting obsessed with Rizzles and venturing to this site...I thought I should finish what I started, or at the very least continue it! So here it is, the long awaited Chapter 4!**

**Disclaimer - Not mine. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 – …..All of Her.<strong>

The next morning Spencer felt her brain start to wake up but she refused to open her eyes just yet, choosing to assess the situation internally first. She could feel no major damage, a gentle wiggle of fingers and toes proved that her limbs were in-tact and her stomach sent a message North saying it was coping with the vomit situation – another positive sign. The curly hair tickling her nose informed her that Chelsea was alive, while the smell of breakfast hinted at Aiden having made it home. She was a hangover success story!

_Boom! Hangover-Schmangover! Time for some eats!_

Feeling confident that despite her alcoholic mishmash she had escaped the hangover she deserved, Spencer opened her eyes wide and sat up. That was her first mistake.

The light from her window flooded her eyes and informed the brain that it was morning. Now Spencers brain was clever, it was artist and it was pissed off. It had tried to tell her to stop drinking, tried to warn her that shots were a bad idea and tried to remind her that nothing good happens after 2am, but did she listen? It was time for payback. An instantaneous shot of pure headache joy hit her temples and began its throbbing. _Asprin…I need…asprin. _Spencer stood up to begin her search for pain relief. That was her second mistake.

_Oh sweet Lord of feet, what the hell?! _She felt the uncomfortable, water-bed sensation of blisters all over the soles of her feet and did the blister-dance all the way to the bathroom where her headache salvation awaited. She pulled the cord and yet more light attacked her. She raised her hand to open the small wall-mounted vanity and looked in its mirrors. That was her final mistake.

_Ah shit._

The small amount of make-up she had worn the night before had crawled off its perch and positioned itself under her eyes. Spencer was sporting the 'Panda Look' very effectively. Her perfectly straightened blonde locks were now positioned on one side of her head in a messy Princess Leia style dreadlock-mat and the club stamp which was on her hand, was now back-to-front…in the middle of her forehead. Spencer was a mess.

_I'm a mess._

"Spencer, that you babes?" Said the voice from the hall. "I'm making some breakfast, I didn't know what level of hungover we were at today so I went for everything!"

"Aid, it's a level 8 dude. I swear it…level 8."

A slightly ruffled looking Aiden popped his ahead around the open bathroom door and immediately gasped at the sight before him. "Oh Spencer hunny, that is no 8." He remarked gesturing to all of her.

"Really, is it not that bad?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes. It is that bad, and more. This is a 9 if ever I saw one! How are you still in last night's clothes?!"

Spencer dropped her sore head into her palms and tried to remember how she got home. Between watching the smoke rings and waking up next to Chelsea she was having a total mental block.

"I don't know! I blame you entirely for this!" She said, gesturing to all of her. "Why can't I remember things Aiden? Maaaaaybe it was the Absinthe in that Dennison Cocktail you made? Maaaaaybe it was the 'Liquid Cocaine'? Ooooh or maybe it was the free drinks we kept getting from your barman?!"

"You weren't complaining at the time!" He argued, leaning on the doorframe so the true horrific-ness of Spencer's….well of all of her, could be absorbed.

"Blatantly I was in no position to be allowed to make my own decisions last night! That's also you're fault. When this is out of service," she pointed to her pounding head, "then you are the designated driver of me!"

"Excuse me, I am the drama queen in this household. Your 'ID' says you are 22 and that makes you your own woman."

"I don't want to be my own woman. I shouldn't be allowed. I'm a 'be my own woman failure'!"

Aiden could sense that the boozey-blues were the next thing to hit Spencer. Her headache was easing, making room for hangover paranoia and irrational emotional outbursts. He had to curb this self-pity until she had at least stopped stinking of spirits.

"Right, enough of this crazy talk. You're breakfast is being cooked, so go crawl into that shower and don't get out until you look more human and less 'Creepy girl from the Ring'. This…"he waved his hand in front of all of her, "isn't working for either of us."

* * *

><p>The hot water seemed to burn the hangover off of her skin. The scent of sweaty club and alcohol was being washed down the plug-hole, along with her Panda mask. Spencer stood directly under the stream of water for a few minutes, enjoying the soothing sensation it was causing in her head and through her shoulders. Eventually, she moved out of the spray and wiped the water from her eyes. She raised her hand to take down her bottle of shampoo and noticed the bruise around her wrists.<p>

Spencer, knowing her memory had gone AWOL decided not to stress and just continue to enjoy her shower. As she massaged the strawberry scented shampoo into her hair, her mind began to relax and wander over the previous evening. And then it happened. Boom!

_That girl stole my body for a boogie! And hurt my wrists! _

She quickly finished cleaning herself and hopped out of the shower. She towel dried and wrapped up in Aidens huge navy blue dressing gown, then made her way to the kitchen for whatever breakfast she could stomach.

The kitchen table was adorned with every possible type of food that could pass as breakfast. Fruit, cereal, toast, bagels, cheeses, freshly brewed coffee, OJ and sushi, Aiden was even serving up yet more bacon and eggs too.

"Sushi? Really?" Spencer asked as she pulled up a bar stool and poured a mug of coffee.

"Yeah, it's totally a breakfast food." The boy commented while turning off the stove and grabbing his own coffee.

"In what reality?!"

"Mine…clearly." He said while popping a tuna sushi roll into his mouth.

Spencer opted for the safe choice. Her body might not be oozing hangover from every pore, but her stomach might still be struggling. She picked up some toast and noticed her wrist again. "Hey, do you remember that girl from last night?"

"YES! Spencer dude she was smoking hot, who would have spotted her eh?!"

"Well I didn't really see her face too much, she was a brunette right? Dark eyes?"

"Urm yes, and a total stud-muffin! She was so nice too and didn't go all weird when you put your foot in it!"

Spencer looked up at him confused. "Urm, I wouldn't say she was nice Aid, she really hurt me."

"Ach no she didn't, it was a bit awks but she barely said anything about it. Don't take things so personally Spence." He finished his sentence and started tucking into his bacon. Aiden loved bacon.

"Are you actually defending her? She totally violated my booty!"

"What are you talking about? She was a perfect gent."

Spencer, getting frustrated at her friend's lack of caring, pulled up her dressing gown sleeve and pushed it in front of his face. "So this is what nice people do?!"

Aiden looked up from his breakfast and regarded the bruising. "Wait. She didn't do that Spence. She couldn't have done."

"Well clearly she did! I didn't do this to myself! I was following the smoke rings and then somebody was dancing with me. I got freaked and tried to move and that's when she got scary."

"Hold up. I can solve this." Aiden put his cutlery down and prepared to dispel the confusion. "Right, there must have been two girls."

"TWO?" Spencer questioned.

"Yeah my secret-homo, two chicks."

Spencer rolled her eyes at his dig at her apparently confused sexuality. "Continue, douchebag."

"Right, I saw you with this smoking hot brunette. She called herself your Knight and you were holding her hand when you guys found me and Chels." He took a gulp of coffee and waited for Spencer to catch up.

Her face showed obvious signs of total confusion. Her brows were knitted and her head was moving into its tilt position. The headache was making everything harder, she felt like there were actual smoke rings in her brain. She could only remember the girl who held her tight, who danced too close and made her uncomfortable.

Aiden continued. "You were so excited because you had proved my gay clothes theory and dragged this chick along to explain it to me. You said some girl was in jeans and trainers and was clearly gay and that this other girl…"

"Oh my God." That was Spencers second 'Boom' moment. "She looked super straight and then told us she was gay. There were two girls."

Aiden smirked at his friend and started nodding his head, "That's it Spence, two girls in one night. Not bad for a baby gay." He winked in her direction, then swiftly dodged the toast that was flying towards his head.

Spencer had never felt so confused. All the emotions from the night came rushing back to her. Memories filled blanks and completed her evening's adventures.

_That girl, the nice one, she saved me. Came running over and pulled me away. Man she had really pretty eyes….wait what the hell? She had average eyes. Yeah, normal, average eyes. But she looked straight. Proper girly clothes. Shit Aiden lied to me. His theory is shit._

"Your theory is shit!"

"Would seem that way! Maybe that means you looked gay to her, made her go all Saviour on your ass."

"AIDEN, I am not gay!" Spencer sulked and dropped her head into her hands once again.

The boy felt bad finally. "Aww Spence, look she was just being nice. You were only holding her hand because she'd looked after you – anyway, you thought she was straight. So there's no harm done."

_She had soft hands. Soft hands and nice eyes. FUCK!_

Spencer lifted her head and tried to shake her mind back to normal. She hated hangovers more than anything else in the whole world. She had no idea how Aiden was still functioning, he seemed unaffected by the nights antics. Chelsea on the other hand seemed worse than herself, the artist had yet to even stir in the bed despite the smell of food and coffee. _She must be level 10 – easy level 10!_ The blonde was struggling to wrap her head around what she had gotten herself into.

"Did Ashley drop you guys off home?"

"Ashley." Spencer repeated her name and the final part of her evening started to piece itself together. "Ashley. She drove."

"Yeah Spence…Ashley."

"Ashley drove. She drove us home. She had a blue car" The blonde shook her head, "black, she had a black car. She dropped us at the door and Chelsea fell into the hall"

"That was nice of her."

Spencer wasn't paying attention anymore. "She held me up because I fell taking my heels off…she…she…"

The blonde jumped off her seat and ran through to her room, not caring if she woke up her sleeping friend. She threw shoes, towels, jeans and hoodies across the room as she struggled to get her bedside table. _Where is it? _She made it to the head of her bed and there it was. In neat gentle 's name, written in eyeliner on a napkin from her car – followed by her number.

Aiden had followed his friend to her room and watched as she scrambled around like a mad woman, not missing the faint smile that played across her face when she located the digits.

"Oh Spence babes, for a straight girl…you got it bad."

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review, I've been out the game for awhile so gimme some feedback!<strong>


	5. Textual Contact

**Helllo, yet again another long awaited chapter that was prompted by a lovely wee message of "Get your act together and write me another chapter" essentially :) I hope you all approve, please feel free to provide me with any ideas of where you'd like to see this go. Reviews are really helpful and genuinely get me back to updating quicker.**

**Onwards we charge then team! **

**Usual Disclaimer - Blaaaaaah.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 - Textual Contact<strong>

_**Ring Ring, Ring Ring...**_

Spencer hit the red button and dropped the phone onto the sofa. It'd been fifteen minutes since the number had been found and this was the first attempt at calling. A failed attempt, but it was better than nothing.

"I can't, I'm such an idiot. A hungover, drunken idiot." She leaned forward and rested her head in her hands. Spencer was definitely experiencing the boozey blues right now. All of the hilarious things she did last night were now being replayed in her head and she just wanted the world to swallow her up.

"Of course you can! You're only calling to thank her right?"

"Yes Aiden!" she mumbled into her palms.

"Then why is it so hard? She wouldn't have given you her number if she didn't want to hear from you."

At that Spencer lifted her head up so that only her chin was secure in her hands. The boy had a valid point. Ashley wouldn't have gone to the effort of writing it down if she didn't want a call.

"She just wants to know that I'm ok, I was pretty out of it." She reasoned.

"Exactly."

"I could text?"

"That's a bit lame Spence, she drove you home. Got you in the door. She didn't have to."

"I knoooooow, but it's weird! She's gay!"

"Your point being?" Aiden asked with a slight accusatory tone.

"Oh don't give me that homophobe bullshit, you've slept with all your straight friends!"

"They were secret gays!" He argued.

"Well she's not - apparently!"

"We aren't talking about her honey!"

"AIDEN I SWE-..."

Just as an argument was about to break out between the pair, the distinct whistle of Spencer's phone announced a text. The blonde snatched at the phone and noticed the sender had no contact details.

"Well read it!" Aiden stated impatiently.

"Ok, I think it's from her. It says **"Hi, who is this? Ash"** Aid I'm such a loser!"

"No spence, you're not. You can just text her back and say you didn't want to disturb her? Or had to run and puke? Or...just totally chickened out on speaking to the uber hot girl and hung up?"

"You are useless aiden, truly useless! You're meant to be good at this! What do I say?!"

At that moment another message came through from the same number.

**"Oh and I can't answer because I'm at work, sorry!"****  
><strong>  
>"Well that's perfect Spence! She won't know you hung up fast! She'll just think she missed your call. Boom!"<p>

Aiden was right and this annoyed Spencer a lot. She was usually so calm and level-headed, why was this so difficult? Maybe she was just feeling embarrassed, she had been horrifically drunk last night and was escorted home by a girl she'd known 5 minutes...who she had previously called straight...

_Aww man, this is so awkward!_

After another moment of contemplation over her current predicament and making a pact with herself to never allow Aiden to feed her his lethal, life-ruining cocktails again – she picked up her phone and opened up Ashley's message. Hitting reply, she started to type.

"**Hi, it's Spencer, from last night. I just wanted to call and thank you for getting us home safe. Spence – **She stopped typing for a moment. She didn't know whether to 'x' it or not. What did text 'x' sign off etiquette say about this situation? Manning up, she typed one '**x**' to the end of her message and hit send.

Exhaling a deep breath, Spencer looked at Aiden and nodded a little bit.

"Job done?" He asked as he stood up.

She nodded again and stood up too. He opened out his arms and wrapped up his drunken friend in a big bear hug. "It's ok Spence, stop stressing. Come on, let's go jump on Chelsea!"

* * *

><p>It was just after lunch time when Spencer's phone whistled again. The three friends were now all dressed in the hangover sweat-pants and sat watching day time tv with ice-lollies. Jeremy Kyle was ranting on at some pregnant girl's shit boyfriend and Chelsea was shouting along with him. Spencer heard the phone buzz and her heart started beating a little faster.<p>

_Oh heart, please don't betray me like this._

She unlocked the screen and tried to calm down. The message was there.

"**You're alive! Thanks for texting, I was worried about you guys. How are the head's feeling? A x"**

Spencer calmed down a lot. She lifted her head and found Aiden gazing at her expectantly. She smiled at him and he returned it, happy that his friend had received a satisfactory reply. Aiden was convinced, deep down, that Spencer wasn't as straight as she liked to make out and it was a mission to not interfere and just tell the girl that she was kidding herself! He could see the signs already and he just wanted to help, but for now, he decided to stay quiet and be supportive. For once.

"**Yes alive, barely. Chelsea's worse off than me, but that's not saying much! Is that you finished work? Spence x"**

She let go of the breath she didn't know she'd been holding and hit send. Almost instantly the whistle sounded again.

"**Aww poor souls! You were pretty wasted! Nah, I'm just hiding away for a bit! Ax"**

"**Sorry about the drunkenness, you really didn't have to help us. Where is it you work? Spence x"**

"**I was your Knight remember? :) couldn't just leave. Urgh in Starbucks, just down from the club. I get lunch in 20mins, you fancy a free coffee? Ax"**

Spencer jumped out of her seat and started pacing.

"Oi, Blondie – move your skinny white ass out of the way!" Shouted a disgruntled Chelsea.

"Spencer what is it?" Asked Aiden, with genuine concern for once.

"She wants to meet me. For coffee. In 20 minutes. I think im having a panic attack."

The panicked girl started pacing. She only stopped when Chelsea forcibly pushed her back into her seat and pointed at Kyle on the television, "It's the DNA results! Have some respect Spence!"

"Oh god Aiden, what am I going to do?"

"Well first you're going to text her back and say 'yes, see you soon', then you're going to brush your teeth and hair, but most importantly you are going to sort out those sweatpants!"

The girl cocked her head to the side and gave him the eyebrow. "Really?"

"Don't Rizzoli me Ohio girl, now go! You don't have much time and you need to somehow look like an attractive hangover-mess."

"What do I wear?!" She called back as she huffed into her room and began throwing clothes into a pile on the floor. Hoodies, shirts, jeans and trainers all hit the wall before bouncing into the ever increasing collection.

At that, Aiden came bustling through and sifted through the clothes. He knew exactly what he was after, throwing back at the girl her favourite ripped jeans, a casual tee, her fitted shirt and the red Converse. "That!" He started to leave the room then stopped, with his hand on the door frame he regarded his stressed-out friend and spoke again, "Don't be scared Honey, it's just coffee – with a friend."

Spencer looked up at him, now almost dressed and nodded. She let a small smile escape and breathed deeply. "My hair ok?"

"Just brush and go babe."

* * *

><p>The sun shone through blonde locks as she ambled down the road towards the Starbucks Ashley worked at. The light breeze helped clear her head and she felt her heart-rate decrease slightly, despite every step taking her closer to the unknown. Lifting her iPod out of her pocket, she clicked in the wire, threaded the device beneath her tee and popped the earbuds in. She scrolled for music. Something to help calm her. There was only one choice. In times of worry and stress, she always went for the same song. The 9 minute masterpiece of 'Comforting Sounds' did what it said on the tin. As the gentle beat began to play, she let her mind wander, letting the flow of the music carry her mind away. She just watched her feet and let her brain do the work.<p>

Her head had been racing with all the things her friends had been saying to her for months. It was banter at the time, just Aiden trying to recruit more members for Team Gay! But now. After last night. Spencer wasn't so sure.

Did he see something in her that nobody else had noticed? Had Chelsea just been going along with him or did she think it too? They'd been friends for years, surely it would have come up in conversation earlier? Spencer had never considered the possibility of being gay. She hadn't grown up with that as an option. Catholic parents made for a strict upbringing.

After one night, why was she suddenly findings the comments too much? Why was her brain connecting dots that didn't exist before? Was it Ashley? Spencer had felt comfortable in the club anyway, she loved the environment and the freedom it offered, the music was outrageously cheesy and the company was perfect. But when that first girl danced with her, she felt awkward, trapped like prey, somebody's prize. Then Ashley came and saved her. Her Knight.

Maybe that was why she was confused. The brunette had just been her hero at a time when Spencer was helpless and vulnerable. This was a new connection, a new way of making a friend, maybe it was normal. Nobody had ever defended the photographer as defiantly before. It made her heart swell to think of the girl coming to her aid.

_Chris would never have done something like that for me._ Spencer thought to herself. Chris, the beautiful boy who she had decided to appreciate from afar. The boy who she used to think of constantly, the boy who hadn't wandered across her mind in at least 16 hours. Instead, the brunette had occupied her thoughts.

Her song started to reach its orchestral final moments. The blonde felt broken. Then she felt her hand on the cool glass of the front door. She pushed and smelled the heavy aroma of ground coffee beans. She raised her head and recognised those bouncing ringlets behind the counter.

Her heart lurched.

It was like it was actively reaching out for the other girl. Spencer felt betrayed by her own body.

Fighting her emotions, she approached the counter and took out her earbuds. Breathing deeply, she tentatively greeted the familiar barista.

"Hi"

The body turned around. Full ringlets bounced gently as Ashley's face looked up to see the owner of the voice. Deep chocolate brown eyes, met the nervous gaze of sparkling blue ones. Smiles grew and cheeks flushed subtly.

"Hey"

* * *

><p><strong>There we have it. The song mentioned is Mew's Comforting Sounds. Its really beautiful. Go listen to it. <strong>

**But Review first please :)**


	6. Barista Babe

**Wheeey another chapter within the same year! Shocker. **

**Heres the coffee mate date.**

**Enjoy.**

**SON isnt mine, yadda yadda yadda.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 - Barista Babe<strong>

Ashley's smile was genuine. She had been excited to receive Spencer's text and had done a little dance of happiness when the blonde agreed to coming along for a coffee. The barista knew that Spencer was 90 percent straight and was okay with that. She just wanted to get to know this very pretty girl better.

Aiden had made a not-so-subtle hint at Spencer maybe being sway-able, which gave Ashley a small window of hope but a large margin for error. So, she decided to go for the 'friends' approach and maybe charm the beautiful blonde into testing the gay water.

She looked so lovely. Despite the apparent hangover, the girl stood before her appeared to have no flaws. At all. Anywhere. She was a vision in ripped jeans.

Realising that neither had spoken for a moment, Ashley reprised her role and let out a small laugh as she got her barista on.

"Welcome to Starbucks, what can I get for you today?" She flashed that genuine smile again.

Spencer caught herself and looked up at the board. After a moment, she realised that she only ever ordered one type of coffee so to ponder would be pointless. She met Ashley's gaze and ordered.

"The old reliable, Americano please."

Ashley nodded at the order and grabbed the largest cup. '_I want her to stay for awhile', _she thought to herself.

"Room for milk?"

Spencer nodded and looked over at the selection of muffins and brownies. Her stomach was feeling much more stable, but she really didn't want to risk it. Throwing up in a coffee shop could be the lowest of the low. She took a moment to devour the cakes in her mind before being handed her coffee with yet another dazzling smile.

She watched as Ashley untied her apron and thanked her cover guy. She watched as Ashley strolled over to the table Spencer had chosen. She watched as she slide into her chair. Spencer watched as the muscles in her arms contracted and relaxed with the effort of lifting the cup to her lips. Spencer just watched.

"Soooo, how is that hangover Little Miss Steamer?"

Spencer blushed a little and nervously moved her hair behind her ear. She tilted her head slightly to the side and looked down briefly. "Not great! But deserved I think? I was horrific this morning. Aiden mocked me and it wasn't fun!"

"Aww you poor thing! You were very funny though, if that makes up for it?"

"Were you laughing at me...or with me?! That is the big question!"

Ashley released a melodic chuckle and spencer felt it hit her stomach, which preceeded to somersault while the brunette answered. "Both! When you fell up the step to your door, that was at you! But when you decided to dance on Chelsea like she was your personal pole...that was with you, and Aiden actually."

"I danced...on Chelsea?!" Spencer questioned, a little worried about the answer.

"Yeah" Ashley nodded while sipping her latte, "Rihanna came on and you pounced on the poor girl. You had your hands in her 'fro and everything! You stopped eventually and nearly decked it from laughing!"

"Oh good God!" Spencer was mortified. Her and Chelsea were close but she may have finally overstepped the boundary and Ashley was there to witness it. _Oh the humiliation _the blonde thought to herself as her head fell into her hands - A feint flush of red rushed to her cheeks

Seeing the girl's discomfort, Ashley changed the topic. "So did you at least have a good night?"

"Yeah" she responded, grateful for the diversion, "It was surprisingly fun, I've never been to that club before so it was a change of scenery."

"It's an experience if nothing else! Can get pretty mental, all those flaming homosexuals trapped together in one building!"

Spencer took a large gulp of coffee and felt the caffeine hit her senses. "Aiden and his great ideas!"

A comfortable silence fell between the two girls for a moment before Spencer piped up. "So, what's your story? How did you find yourself in Los Angeles?"

At that, Ashley raised her eyebrows and puffed out her cheeks. The story of her life was a wild and twisting one, she was unsure how much to reveal to the girl she had known for less than 24hours. She opted for the minor rebellion, Daddy issues version of herself.

"Well, I lived with my Mom and if you knew my Mom, you'd probably accept that as enough of a story!" Spencer chuckled but let the brunette continue "So it's tense enough as it is – I'm 18, stressing out about who I am, what I want, where I'm going and then Step Daddy number 3 comes over, which pisses off Step Daddy number 4…" Ashley pauses as her sweeping hand gestures knock her cell to the floor, raising her t-shirt a little at the back and allowing Spencer to eyeball the celtic tattoo across the bottom of her back, "…and they argue about…my tattoo…"

Ashley slows as she sits back upright and catches Spencer looking at the offending ink. A smile creeps onto her face as the blonde blushes for the millionth time. "You like?"

"I urm, I thought they were legal for over 18's?" Spencer responded without catching the brown eyes.

"Yeah, they are but Mummy Davis likes to keep up appearances and a tattooed daughter does not fit in with that brand! Nothing cool does." She took another sip of her coffee, the cooling liquid lining her dry throat. "Anyway, I couldn't deal with it anymore. I don't do control, so I took off with my Trust Fund straight after, got my own place and landed a job in this classy joint."

Blonde hair flipped forward and backward as the head nodded in understanding. "And you? You seem too normal to be LA born and bred."

Swirling around the wooden stirrer in her now lukewarm liquid, Spencer looked up and latched onto those deep brown eyes. For the girls it felt like hours but was merely a few seconds in the real world. The mix of sky and chocolate made the world flip upside down and do crazy timey whimey wibbly wobbly things to their little bubble.

Blue noticed the small wrinkles at the corner of brown.

Brown saw the sparkle as the sun glinted off blue.

Both sighed a content breath as their tiny moment came to a natural end.

"I'm an Ohio girl at heart. One brother, Mom, Dad and me, it was great for my childhood, I'd never change it but I guess I couldn't stay there. It's too constricting, too slow. I suppose my moving away with my best friend is my version of getting a tattoo!"

"Nice, not quite such a permanent rebellion though."

"and it doesn't look as cool either."

"Bet it hurt a whole lot less!"

"My mum was pretty pissed."

"Mine too!"

The two girls giggled happily at their inane, easy conversation.

"So why LA?" Ashley pushed. Eager to know more and more about this intriguing girl sat across from her.

"Honestly…I don't know. I applied to a few institutions and really didn't care where I went as long as it wasn't possible for my parents to drop in on my unexpectedly!"

"Sounds fair!" Ashley agreed, nodding her head and chugging her coffee.

"So basically, I chickened out and followed Chelsea."

"A solid life plan there Blondie. What is it you do anyway?"

Tilting her head to the side in preparation for the inevitable pity-stare, Spencer furrowed her brows and answered…"Photography" before the sympathy for doing such a naff course came flooding at her, she continued quickly, "but I want to move into film maybe when this course is done, expand my horizons and maybe earn some money at the end of it all!"

She looked up and saw a stunning smile greeting her. It was an unusual occurrence. Normally when she admitted to doing a creative course with minor career opportunities, people would give her the pity look and say supportive things like, 'well at least you're doing something you love', 'aww honey but you've such a clever brain'. Never before had she felt accepted for following her heart, her passion. It was a very welcome change.

"That's awesome. Can I see some of your stuff?"

"Sure, there's an exhibition of my class's work coming up next week actually. But like, I don't expect you to want to come to that, it's lame and totally not your sort of thing!"

"No! Spence" Ashley's hand reached out and tentatively rested on the blonde's, "I'd be honoured."

A loud call out to the brunette broke their reverie. The two girls both wished the time hadn't continued to tick by, bringing Ashley's break to a close and ending their meeting too soon.

The girls said their goodbyes and Spencer began her walk home. Her head was no clearer, her thoughts no less jumbled, but her world seemed brighter. She felt the sun more warmly on her skin, the breeze more delicately swoosh through her hair, heard the lone bird singing more clearly. She wished she had brought her camera with her. She felt inspired, like she was in a Sim World and the little diamond above her head was full and green and glowing and made life easier to handle.

She knew why the world was a better place.

She just didn't understand it.

She just wasn't ready to admit it.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review guys, this is just a mind blob at the moment so input and feedback is awesome!<strong>

**:D**


	7. Don't Think

**Hello loyal readers of the worlds slowest Spashley tale EVER! Thanks all for sticking by this! This is Chapter 7 and i think it's drawing to a close - nope no epic 40+ chapter fic like Finding The Story - which i am still getting notifications for! Madness, but a great honour :)**

**So, onwards. Spencers monologue is courtesy of Kate Nash's "Don't you want to share the guilt". A cracking British singer, go youtube the track and see if you can spot the influence. Many thanks to the Nash for cheering me up on my walk and inspiring me to crack on!**

**Disclaimer...usuuuuual!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 – Don't Think<strong>.

The installation was done. It had taken all week but finally every last frame was on the wall, each canvas was mounted, projectors were positioned against perfectly smooth white surfaces and every student was exhausted.

Except Spencer.

She was feeling invigorated. She was excited.

It had been five days since she had seen Ashley, which had given her five days to clear her head and organize her emotions. In this time one thing had become clear, Chelsea had definitely had a word with Aiden. The comments had stopped, the funny looks and snide remarks were no more. It was a weight off her mind to not have to watch every little thing she said. IT was hard enough to wrap her own mind around what she was experiencing, without having to lug Aiden around with her too.

He was meant to be totally cool with the whole thing, whatever the 'whole thing' was. Spencer wasn't even convinced there was a complete 'thing' to be cool with in the first place! Maybe a small something, so even smaller than a 'thing', but not a whole thing. Essentially Aiden needed to be cool with an incomplete, smaller than small something. And now he was.

It was Tuesday, after receiving a text from Ashley that had inspired the world's supply of butterflies to spontaneously fly around her stomach and settle their wings on the hairs of her arms, when Spencer had decided that there was an actual possibility that she might be…how would she describe it…not what she thought she was?

On the Wednesday morning she woke up to find the screen of her cell phone stuck to her cheek. When she peeled it off her skin and rubbed sleepiness away from her eyes she saw Ashley's name shining back at her. They had fallen asleep texting each other. A silly smile spread across her face.

By Thursday she has built up the courage to call the brunette. It was her lunch break and she had pleaded boredom. As the ringing grew louder in Spencers ears she felt anxious and nervous and excited and sick. So sick. The panic was threatening to overcome her, it built and built until she nearly put the phone down. The swell of emotion was too much, too fast, too soon. Then the husky voice sent a timely greeting down the phone line and all ill-feeling was washed away. Replaced by calm. Replaced by happiness. Replaced by, Ashley.

So it was Friday and the exhibition was set up. Tomorrow would be Saturday and true to her word, Ashley was coming to see Spencer's display. Normally nervous about letting others see her pieces, especially people she knew, the blonde was just excited. She had surprised herself earlier in the week by immediately agreeing to the barista seeing her work, so had just gone with it. The more she thought about seeing Ashley and less about Ashley seeing her work, the better she felt about the whole scenario.

Ashley made things better. She saved her, she calmed her, she excited her.

Grabbing her Nikon SLR off the cabinet, the student walked out of the building and into a mild evening. The sun had just decided to start setting and was casting a warm glow of pinks and oranges across the city. As she walked, she would occasionally stop and snap a picture.

It was a strange sensation for her to just stop and shoot. Her photography classes had pushed her to a point where every image was staged, timed or forced in some manner. Working within the confines of a project title and theme had greatly expanded her ability to find a theme in almost anything, but it had restricted her freedom. Photography inspired freedom, that's part of the reason why she loved it so much.

Hiding behind the bulk of a camera and capturing a moment that she thought was worthy of capturing was freeing. That moment was saved on her sd card. It was there only for her. Nobody else had to see what she found beautiful. They didn't have to understand it and they didn't have to agree with it, but they could if she chose to show them. If she chose to display the things she found beautiful and worthy and interesting, then her audience could have an opinion but it would never change how she felt in that moment.

Spencer had come to this realization as she stood back and looked at her work on the walls. Placed next to everyone else's, her work certainly stood out as a fine display of skill and talent, but it lacked the passion she knew she contained within her. It didn't have the colour and vibrancy her life had recently adopted.

So she stopped and she took pictures of sunlight streaming between leaves of the trees. She lay down in the park and captured a small ladybug sitting on a blade of grass. An old lady walked arm in arm with her old husband as he carried her single shopping bag, this image saved itself to the Nikon. Anything and everything was free to be captured.

Nobody would judge her. She had time to sort the images and prepare them for viewing. For now she could enjoy the moment, capturing memories and figuring out what she wanted to do next. Where she would take it from here. She was in control of her freedom.

Mid-snap the blonde's cell phone buzzed, it was Chelsea sending her usual post-class, Friday night beer text. Agreeing to one small beverage at the bar in an hour, the cell was pocketed once again. Chelsea had always understood Spencer's photography, her art. It was an extension of her. She would never judge, she had always been the first to see the memories on the card, the first to look at her friend and smile. Making no comment, understanding the difference between support and opinion. Support didn't need to be spoken whereas an opinion can start to dissolve the very foundation upon which a memory was founded. It can change the nature of it, swap the meaning, alter how you originally saw it.

Then the memory is gone, it belongs to someone else.

Spencer focused her eye through the camera and saw a brunette. She was slight and short, her full hair was swept up into a deliberately messy ponytail. Her eyes caught the sun rays and sparkled, the lids dropped slightly causing small frown lines to mar her forehead. Moving the camera from her face, the photographer viewed the girl naturally. Her small hand was intertwined with another, feminine fingers wrapped around each other and held on tight. There was the smallest of squeeze from one, causing a smile in the other.

Spencer ducked her head and smiled to herself. Closing her eyes she saw her own brunette. She didn't know how more people didn't have mental health problems, thinking was the most stressful thing she had come across. And not being able to articulate what she wanted to say drove her crazy, she'd tried to talk to Aiden and had stopped too many times. She had decided to read some more books, learn some new words, her brother used to read the dictionary, she was going to start with that.

Spencer had spent most of the last week in her head. She liked it in her head, it was a place where she could shout and also be quiet. When she was quiet around people, they usually thought she was sad and usually she was. Sometimes when she was at a busy train station, one of those ones with the really noisy trains she wished she could just put down her bags and shout, because she had so much to say.

With her eyes still closed, warmed by the setting sun, Spencer let her internal monologue come to a gentle close.

She did like Ashley. She had figured this all out on her own. No drama, no tears and no anger. It was an exciting time, it was a change but nothing serious in the grand scheme of things. Nobody was hurt. She was feeling quite nervous and not quite herself, not knowing how to fix it or how to proceed was making her unwell, so she just stopped.

Accepting the change wasn't easy. So she stayed in her head. It was peaceful. It was there that she didn't like thinking. Thinking was hard and confusing and made life scary. Ashley was none of those things. She was gentle, cute texts, soft looking hair, pretty smiles and kind words. The fact that Ashley hadn't once mentioned the great big elephant in the text made it even easier for Spencer to fall under her spell.

So it was Friday night. Tomorrow would be Saturday and Spencer would get to see Ashley. It had been a week. It was a normally sized week, but lots had happened for the little change that had occurred.

For all her head space and photo-taking, all the accepting and understanding, one thing had become clear to the blonde and she was determined to live her life by it from now on.

Don't think, just try and feel.

* * *

><p><strong>There we have it, our Spencer isnt doing the typical Spashley gay breakdown. Ive had enough of reading those and experiencing them for that matter! Down with Lesbian freak outs for this fic Oi Blondie says no! <strong>

**Please review guys, I work long hours in a really hot office, so they do amuse me greatly :) Thanks!**


	8. Boy Love

**Hi all! Chapter 8, Woop there it is!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 - Boy Love<strong>

Ashley had a spring in her step on Saturday. She had happily gone along with Spencer's clear display of 'I am not gay, we're just friend and I swear I don't want to rip your clothes off, much' game and for the most part, it had worked.

Not trying too hard to win a girl over had allowed Ashley's gentle nature and honest personality to shine through. She didn't have to peacock around to get this girls attention. Just by being a girl and being herself, she had gained the trust of a very attractive blonde.

Carrying a tray of mugs through to the kitchen, she felt her cell vibrate in her pocket. Her heart did a little skip at the thought of it being Spencer.

"I'm excited to see you x"

She smiled to herself and quickly replied while placing the tray in front of the sink. "Me too, you'll be great. x"

It had been a busy shift. Saturday's always brought out the worst in people. It was like all the expectations of the weekend fell into the shoulders of this one day and it couldn't quite take it.

The families with the screaming kids, the occasional student on a study break, every single Yuppie in the state and an old couple who wanted to be rebellious and splash out on a coffee they hadn't brewed themselves. All had waited in the never ending queue, getting more impatient by the second.

But Ashley didn't mind. It was quiet now and she was getting to see Spencer tonight. She was considering it a third date. The first being the hero-evening, the second was the coffee and tonight was the big one. Whether Spencer saw the dates in the same way was another question. She had loosened up over the week. Being more relaxed, less edgy, allowing herself to just be.

As Ashley continued to wash mugs and plates, a second buzz from her pocket drew her out of her reverie. She dried her hands on the bum pockets of her jeans and looked at her cell. It was a text from a number she didn't recognise.

"I'm at your Starbucks, can you give me 5 minutes?"

Genuinely confused and feeling a little stalked, the brunette checked her face in the mirror, then peaked carefully around the doorframe. And there he was, in all his beautiful camp glory.

"Hi Aiden."

"Hi Ashley."

"I assume it was you who text me?" She glanced around at the almost empty room and gestured to a nearby table.

"Yeah I stole your number from Spencer's phone." They both settled into their seats as he blushed ever so slightly.

"You're a modern day 007 eh?"

Shrugging, he responded, "Yeah well, Spencer's my girl."

"Oh, that's what this is about? You giving me the talk already?"

"I'm hoping it doesn't need saying"

Aiden had woken that morning to the sound of his flatmate singing in the shower. She never did that. He just lay there and listened. The blonde seemed so happy the last week, she was like a new person.

Chelsea had been right.

The Afro had called him out on his teasing and begged the boy to stay quiet, wanting Spencer to have time to figure it out. "We've always known Aid, deep down. So let's not be surprised now it's confirmed. We already love her, lets allow her to explore it for herself - in peace!"

He had agree of course. He might be gay himself, but girl-brain-drama wasn't something he was equipped to handle. So for the last week he had only talked about the brunette who had exploded into Spencer's life, when she had come up in conversation. He remained neutral, bit his tongue, he followed orders.

But last night, Spencer had come home from a mini photo-sesh and was glowing, now she was singing in the shower! He was scared that if things went wrong, no amount of Ben and JErry's would fix it - he had considered intravenous injections of the stuff as an option, but the health implications were a little hazy.

The shower had shut off and he'd rolled out of bed just in time to catch her dancing out of the steamy room.

"Hi Spence."

"Jesus Aid, you scared the shit out of me!" She wrapped her towel around herself more securely, "good morning Mr Creepy."  
>"Good morning Beautiful" he leaned against his doorframe and returned her smile, "you happy Spence?"<p>

She pulled the towel out of her hair and shook out long damp locks, then looked at him honestly. "I am, very."

There was a non-awkward silence as both shared a moment. He didn't need to ask why and she didn't need to explain why. The boy just held out his arms and let the only girl he'd ever truly loved, walk into his embrace. He held her tightly, expressing everything that didn't need saying and kissed the top of her head.

As she turned to walk to her room he gently slapped her towel clad ass, making her jump. "Go get dressed you famous photographer skank!"

And that's how he had found himself sneaking into Spencer's room while she ate breakfast, finding her phone and stealing the number. Ultimately, ending up at the coffee shop to speak to the girl in question.

"No, it doesn't need saying, but say it anyway, I know you want to."

He looked up and into deep brown eyes. He understood how Spencer fell so fast. This girl was stunning and could say exactly the right thing. He smiled. "I really don't want to. I just feel like I need to. Not that anything I say will affect a thing, I just…"

"I know," she cut in, "go ahead. Tell me that if I hurt your girl you'll bitch slap me into next decade."

He took the hand in front of him and held it gently. Suddenly serious. "I wouldn't, I don't need to threaten you. Besides, I'm a lover, not a fighter. I'm not here to scare you into treating her right, if that needs to happen then you really should get out now because you're not good enough for her."

Ashley dropped her eyes, touched by the love dripping from every one of the boy's words.

"She is so special Ashley."

"I know." She muttered.

" But, she's so little, ya know?! She's strong and fiercely loyal and the best friend you could ever ask for! You you are new for her, you understand?"

She looked up and nodded.

"Spencer is vulnerable now. She doesn't do vulnerable, so please protect it. Hold it gently and let it grow ok? I've heard all about you lesbians," he joked lightly, "a tornado of hormones and PMT and over-thinking stuff. Just, if you have to hurt her, don't be a dick like the rest seem to be."

"I won't hurt her Aiden.""

"Don't make promises you can't keep hunny. Just try to love her like me and Chelsea do. Respect her heart."

He patted her hand, satisfied that his words had cleansed his soul and come across properly. Standing up, he hugged the smaller girl and smiled. He turned to leave and headed to the door, calling back over his shoulder he winked and said "I'll see you tonight babes."

And there he was gone.

The Boy who loved her.

* * *

><p><strong>Next it's the show. Please review and let me know what you think. It helps focus my head and know what you want to see next :)<strong>


	9. Exhibitionists

**Good Afternoon! Or good whatever to those of you not yummy timezone! Chapter 9 is here - ta dah! Major brownie points go out to the reader who spots the Rizzles line!**

**Anyway, onwards...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 - Exhibitionists<strong>

"Oh my God, Aiden! I have to leave in half an hour and I have NO CLOTHES!"

She was once again throwing clothes around her room. Spencer had spent the day relaxing, believing she owed herself the time to watch a film while doing her nails and having lunch. She then did her minimal make-up and straightened her hair to within an inch of its life. Before she knew it time had flown by and she was left with zero suitable clothes.

"Aiiiiidd-en!" She wailed through the apartment.

"What Spence?" He replied as he walked to her room while pulling his skinny black tie into place. "Wow! Naked Spencer," he threw his hands over his eyes and spun around, "woman! My eyes! They burn!"

The blonde laughed and pulled on an oversized t-shirt over her black lace underwear set. "I do have clothes on and it's not like you care. There, I'm covered."

He separated his fingers across his eyes to check, then dropped his hands. "I don't care, but I'm gay for a reason babes, I don't wanna see all that body!"

"Oh shut up and help me, fool."

"What are we working with?" HE asked while lifting dresses off the pile and holding them up. Each seemed very much like the other - dress like. "I don't understand what the problem is…?"

"The problem is, that I have nothing to wear!" She said while gesturing to all the seemingly perfectly good outfits now decorating her bed, floor and furniture.

"Well, that is just silly, you have plenty. Here," he threw a purple strapless dress at her, "try that on."

She whipped her t-shirt off and pulled the dress over her head. She wiggled it into place and looked down. She felt like an avocado. It was a big no-no, just like everything else. "Urgh no, Aiden, I look stupid. It's too….purple." She pouted as he turned her around to assess the dress from all angles.

"Hmm, the style is nice enough. Doesn't scream 'I'm a serious artist' though. OK, take it off."

"Good stupid dress." As outfit 4 million bit the dust, Aiden threw a red dress over his head and into her arms. "NO! It's red" She launched it onto her bed without even trying it on.

"This?" Another one came at her.  
>She held it up and pulled a horrified face. "Aid, its a cat-suit!" That also made it all the way to her bedside table before stopping.<p>

"I have the winner. This. On. Now." He passed it back to her, taking care not to catch a glimpse of lady-flesh out of the corner of his eye.

The dress was black, simple and understated. It was knee length and classic cut, with two delicate straps and a low neckline. There were no bells and whistles, no sparkles or waistbelts. It was just a dress. Aiden didn't know much about women's fashion but was well aware of the LBD phenomenon and its ability to save each and every clothing drama. "You changed yet?" He asked while still facing away from the girl.

"Almost," came the muffled response as clothing was moved into place, "ok, done."

He turned around and came face to face with a truly stunning lady. His girl was all grown up. No baggy jeans and scuffed Converse. Make-up was all in place, softly applied to highlight a slim face with sparkling blue eyes. Ashley didn't stand a chance against this force of womanly womanlyness.

"Aiden, say something."

"I...urm...Wow."

The blonde giggled nervously and ran her hands down her sides, anxiously smoothing creases that did not exist. "It's a good dress then?" She asked shyly.

The boy took a step forward and lifted the nervous hands in his own, bringing them to his face. He placed a gentlemanly kiss on one knuckle of each hand and tugged her closer to him. "You are gorgeous, my friend." Spinning her on the spot to assess every angle, he smiled and gestured to the wardrobe. "Final hurdle….shoes."

* * *

><p>With 15 minutes to go, Spencer and Aiden were in the taxi, heeled, booted, suited and scented. After a short journey they - carefully- climbed out of the doors and met Chelsea at the entrance, her reaction mirrored Aiden's.<p>

"Spence, oh my….just...look at you, beautiful."

Entrances were made, drinks were handed out and chat commenced around the pieces. The exhibition was a collaboration with the art department. Every artist had their section, there were 15 in total and each wall told it's own story.

One painter had decided to express human form through eyes and eyes only. There were sketches to start with. They expressed happiness with the creased corners, sadness as a perfect tear rolled out, fear as pupils sat large in the frame and all these moved into vibrant paintings whose colours reflected the emotion. It was simple, yet powerful. Aiden remained stood at this storyboard in awe until a hand touched the bottom of his back and leaned into his arm.

"You like?"

"Chelsea, these are yours?" He said noticing the name plaque at the side for the first time.

"Yeah buddy, this sista's got soul!" She giggled and squeezed his arm.

"They're amazing."

"Why thank you."

"Is this a style of painting or do you just call it Chels 2013?" He asked, turning to look at her.

"The sketches are just sketches, there is no real style to that. Using pencil is personal, especially on that basic level. You just draw what you see and not what you think you see. The painting though, thats based on the Fauvist movement - it means 'Wild Beasts' - see how the paint strokes are erratic but still make the image whole? They don't seem to tie together and the colour is barely blended. The closer you look, the less it looks like anything," she tugged him backwards from squinting at the paint brush marks, "so stand back to appreciate it properly! I enjoyed painting them, I think that helps, show's even more passion."

"Well, whatever it is that makes you this damn good, don't stop!"

Aiden stuck out his elbow and she placed her arm through his. They walked around the room slowly, having lost Spencer half and hour ago to all the arty types who wanted to fawn over her work, the pair just mooched and appreciated. Chelsea was stopped on occasion but didn't release Aiden. For all her bravado in their social circle, she was a private person and her art was too close to her heart to discuss openly with strangers. She liked to let them draw their own conclusions.

"Where is she Aid?" The painter asked when they were alone once more. He knew instinctively who she was talking about, it had been on his mind too.

"I don't know, I figured she was coming when I saw her."

"Oooooh man if she doesn't show….Imma gunna…" Before Chelsea could verbally whoop the ass of the invisable Ashley, Aiden stopped her.

"Girlfriend, we already had that chat."  
>The girl looked at him and nodded as a sly smirk appeared on her face. "Oh Aid, you big over-protective softy, you're cute as anything you know that?"<p>

The boy nodded like a child and blushed. Glancing at his watched, he noted the time- it was already 9.15pm and she was late. The pair just hoped that their blonde friend hadn't noticed the absent member and was just enjoying the limelight that she entirely deserved.

A moment went by and both friends turned to look at eachother with the same look - "Spencer is gunna be so pissed off."

* * *

><p><strong>Anyone spot the Rizzles reference? Leave me a review guys, I need the love :) <strong>


	10. Fort Duvet

**Hello reader chums! Sorry for the wee delay on getting this up for you, I've had a rather busy few weeks - casually holidaying in Paris, celebrating my old-age with friends and oh yeah...work :/ **

**It's here now though, italics is a flashback and I forsee about 2 more chapters. **

**Please leave me a wee review on your way out, I'm felt all loved after the last update and less like a forgotten sweater!**

**Not mine blaaaaaah**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 - Fort Duvet<strong>

Chelsea pulled the curtains in the bedroom and turned down the corner of Spencer's duvet. She grabbed the pj's from under the closest pillow and placed them on top. anything to make the room look cosier, more consoling.

Finishing her work, she put her head around the lounge door and saw her two friends on the sofa. Aiden was leaning back with his arm around the blonde, her head laying against his chest. Soft sobs escaped which encouraged him to rub her arm gently. Neither one of them knowing what to do or say to make their friend smile again.

Chelsea whispered the boys name and caught his attention. She shrugged her shoulder and breathed in deeply.

"I don't know either Chels," he looked down at the broken girl in his arms and back up at the door, "I really don't know."

Spencer felt her eyelids flutter. It was morning and while she lay in her half wake state, the pain slowly resettled back in her chest. She tried to fight the impending wake state and squeezed her eyes closed, pulling the duvet around her slightly as she did so.

It was only then that she realised she was not alone. Her right hand side was warmer than her left and the bed was dipped too. She reluctantly opened one eye and squinted at the form next to her. Fast asleep, half under the duvet with a face in the pillow, was the still suited form of Aiden.

A small smile tugged at the corner of her lips when she noticed his arm - stuck out awkwardly with his palm flat and finger splayed; even in his sleep Aiden was still showing her he was there, that he cared and would always protect her.

Now accustomed to the light, Spencer opened her other eye and let the sadness consume her. She felt safe in her pit with her boy, so allowed herself a moment to break. The event last night had been amazing. Having so many people appraise your work and find meaning in it was a humbling experience. She had loved sharing the moment with her peers, her friends and her Chelsea.

For such an outstanding artist, Chelsea was very shy and reserved. The pompous and self-appreciating attitude of many modern artists just did not rear its ugly head with her, it made her fans love her more so for it. Spencer had always believed Chelsea's work to be far superior to her own - her argument being that Chelsea 'created beauty' while Spencer merely sought it out. This argument was never resolved, with both agreeing to disagree.

But, last night, both had received outstanding praise for doing something that they loved. Yet, the evening has till left Spencer feeling empty, naive and played. She turned in bed, away from Aiden, to face the wall as one more tear slipped out of the corner of her eye. the blonde was surprised she has any left to spill. Most had found a home on Aiden's shirt when they had gotten home, but these were destined for the comforting embrace of the pillowcase.

She hadn't shown.

Ashley.

Spencer curled herself into the foetal position as her stomach cramped in sympathy with her emotions. During the evening Spencer had kept one eye on the door, but as the event began to wrap-up she finally let her heart drop. It was at that exact moment that Chelsea found her and engulfed her in a hug.

No words needed saying. Chelsea knew the score without having to express it Spencer loved her friend a little bit more again. Aiden appeared minutes later saying he had flagged a taxi. She was grateful for the protection, she was unable to function. The world became hazy and all she could think about was Ashley.

Everything after her friends came to her aid was a blur of tears. They didn't arrive instantly, it was only as the anger ebbed away and the embarrassment settled, that her eyes brimmed. Chelsea held her in the cab, but Aiden helped her to the sofa where he had just let her continue to cry. The conversation between her two friends went unheard as she mentally replayed her interactions with the brunette, desperately trying to find the moment where she had ruined it, where she had caused Ashley to not show with no word.

How she had made it to bed was a mystery.

_Aiden had let the girl cry herself to sleep on his chest then carried her to her bedroom. He turned briefly while Chelsea removed her heels and dress and changed her into the sweatpants and baggy t-shirt she had already located._

_"I should stay Aiden."_

_"You need to sleep Chels, look at you, you're exhausted."_

_With no way to deny the obvious tiredness, Chelsea merely nodded and collected her belongings._

_"There's nothing either of us can do tonight. I'll take this shift and you can be refreshed to help her tomorrow." He turned to open the door and leaned down to kiss the shorter girl's cheek._

_"Will you…"_

_"I will call you the instant she wakes up," she smiled at the boy's ability to read a situation, "I promise."_

_Locking the apartment door, he loosened his tie, undid his top shirt button and released a deep breath. "I'm going to kill her." He whispered to nobody._

_Moving to Spencer's doorway, he looked at the sleeping girl and his heart broke for her. Making a snap decision, he kicked off his shoes and shrugged his jacket down broad shoulders, dropping it onto the pile. Careful not to wake the blonde, he climbed into the double bed._

_Although Chelsea may have scooted up to the girl and spooned the life out of her, he was not blessed with a lifelong friendship with Spencer. Even so, he didn't want her to be alone. HE loved his roommate. He would do anything she needed right now. With this thought, he placed a large manly hand over her small one and squeezed gently before sleep took over._

Spencer was pulled from her thoughts of Ashley by a rumble from the form next to her.

"Stop thinking so much."

She smiled weakly. Wiping her eyes, she turned to face Aiden, who had released his face from the pillow's clutches.

"You have bed face." She stated, looking at the wrinkles along his cheek.

"Well, you have bed hair." He joked.

Silence fell between them. Aiden, true to his word, reached out for his phone and dialled Chelsea's number. Not really wanting to wake her, he let it ring twice before hanging up and sent her a text instead. Turning back he saw tears welling in blue eyes. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Indicating 'no' with a shake of blonde locks, Spencer retreated into her shell and ducked her head under the duvet to hide the next inevitable round of tears.

He's already seen me cry enough.

Aiden's phone pinged as a reply came through. He read it quickly then jumped out of bed to unlock the apartment door. Climbing back into bed, he pulled the duvet over his own head and joined Spencer.

"You know, when I was little, I used to make the best duvet forts. I would get home from school, say hi to my Mom and run up to my room," the blonde continued to keep her eyes closed as another tear dripped down her cheek, yet Aiden continued, "I'd start with just laying under the duvet and pretending I was that creepy creature from The Hobbit, Gollum, my Mom used to read that to me and he always seemed like he knew what he wanted out of life! Eventually, saying "My Preeeeccccious" got boring so I moved on" He placed his index finger under the tear and caught it.

"I'd build bigger forts that took over my whole room. Dad used to let me sneek sheets out of the linen closet and would help me peg them together and tie them across my room. It was awesome. I could be anything I wanted in a duvet fort. Mostly I was a pirate, because pirates are fucking cool right," there was a small sniffle of a giggle, so he continued.

"Sometimes though, I was an astronaut on the moon, jumping on the bed in my mom's huge fluffy white dressing gown, other days I was a superhero in my lair - very Batman." The blonde sniffed and rubbed her nose with her wrist, finally opening her eyes a little.

"When I came out to my mum, I think she already knew, but her reaction was hard on me. I hadn't expected it. I was 16 and finally figured out who I was, I desperately wanted to be accepted and loved regardless, for nothing to change. But that day I told her, it was like her final bit of hope for me was shattered. She tried, but I knew it killed her really. She kissed me on the cheek, told me she loved me and reminded me that dinner was in an hour."

Spencer raised her puffy red eyes slowly as he continued his story.

"I went upstairs, got into my room and crawled under my duvet. I didn't build forts by the time I was 16, I grew out of it, too old to find fun in the simple things, but that day I made a fort. I didn't put any effort into it, just got into a ball and pretended once again - this time that I wasn't gay. I tried so hard in that hour to be someone else, not a creepy Hobbit, or Jack Sparrow, not even Bruce Wayne, just me, but straight. I couldn't do it. I just hid for awhile, protected by grey and blue sheets and emerged feeling a little stronger."

He reached out and ran his hand down Spencer's arm. "Duvet forts are the safest place in the world, talk to me Spence, it helps."

The blonde knew how hard it was for Aiden to tell his story, but it had worked. She felt closer to him. This wasn't about whether she was gay or not anymore, it was just about helping her through a hard time. He wasn't reacting towards her like his mum did to him. This had brought them together even more.

"If I talk to you, can we be pirates afterwards?"

* * *

><p><strong>Wee review button...it's just there...so close you could click it!<strong>


End file.
